Protectors of Volterra
by BraveRadin
Summary: Their name is revered. People don't cross them without the fear of being killed. They don't let anyone with the knowledge of their existance live. But the Quilete tribe do- and they wont be changed. Sequel to The Volturi.


**A/N: **So here it is, the Sequel to _The Volturi_! I'm excited to be writing it again, even though it's only been a few days since I posted the epilogue. This one's a little different because the last one didn't have much of a plot until the end, so this is more plot and character focused, instead of what they do. And, it's in Alec's POV. OK? Ok. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

**Summary: **Their name is revered. People don't dare to cross them without the fear of retribution, the fear of being killed. They do not let anyone live with knowledge of their kind without the intent to change them. They know the members of the Quileute tribe do- and they won't be changed.

**Disclaimer: **This stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer, believe it or not. I just treat the Volturi with the tender love and care they deserve, and never got.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Ever since Demetri's...encounter...with Alexa, things had been relatively quiet. Jane, of course, was bored; she had nothing to do, nothing of interest. None of us did. Heidi would collect our food every few days; it wasn't touring season, so we had to travel further out of Volterra in order to maintain normality in our home.

Demetri hadn't spoken much, he had been unusually quiet. He still carried out his duties as per normal, but with less enthusiasm and vigour. I put it down to near-death experience scaring the hell out of him. Or the fact that he had trusted a traitor.

Either way, I didn't care.

"Alec?" Jane called out

"Yes, sister?" I replied, drawing my focus away from the buildings outside

"I was thinking, why don't we go back to Forks?"

I frowned, "What would the need be for that?"

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "It's just a feeling."

I smiled slightly, Jane would often think up ideas for no reason, and Aro usually listened to her. For a good reason, her thoughts were often justified, in her own sense.

"Why don't we speak to Aro?" I asked, "And see what he thinks?"

Jane shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe sometime,"

Jane had a habit of being aloof in her answers. I understood that; not many people took her ideas seriously. She frowned slightly, as if she was thinking about something.

"What's the matter, sister?" I asked

"Oh, I'm just thinking," She replied, then looked me in the eye, "I think it's time we have some food, don't you?"

I smiled, "Of course."

We exited my room, and I shut the wooden door behind it. The Guard knew that if any of them dared to enter my room without prior permission there would be serious consequences. But no one ever seemed to venture down our wing of the castle, as it seemed. Perhaps they feared Jane, I didn't know. But I did like the peace and quietness that accompanied it.

Jane walked down the hallway, and I followed her, only a few paces behind. She stopped suddenly, and I nearly bumped into her, even with my added abilities.

"Demetri," She greeted him neither warmly nor coldly

"Jane," He replied in the same tone

I nodded slightly as my greeting, I wasn't much of a talker, and Demetri returned that as well

"Heidi is about to get some food," Jane said, "If you want some make sure you are around in time,"

"Thank you, Jane." He returned

Carefully manoeuvring around us, Demetri continued down the hall, in the opposite direction to which Jane and I was travelling.

"He is so odd," Jane commented, and continued walking

"Hasn't he always been that way?" I laughed slightly

"Perhaps, but even more so lately,"

I glanced over my shoulder, but he had already disappeared around the corner. Jane and I continued down the corridor silently, ignoring the lower-rank guard members as we continued directly the main hall. It was slightly amusing how most of our world held us in reverence. I must admit, what with Jane's talent and all, it probably was a wise move. Nevertheless, it sometimes brought a smile to my face knowing they were fearful that Jane would use her talent to get an answer out of them. Despite this, the members of the Guard rarely felt her pain. Santiago often bore the brunt of it, because he was the only one not worth keeping. Felix was on the receiving end once or twice and, of course, I never received any of Jane's pain.

The doors to the hall were closed, as usual, and Jane opened them without second thought, I followed her less than a moment later.

"Jane, Alec," Aro clasped his hands together, "What can we do for you today?"

Jane looked at Aro evenly, "I'm thirsty." She stated simply

Aro smiled broadly, "In that case I shall asked Heidi to collect some. In a few weeks it will be touring season again and we will be well fed."

Jane nodded, the non-touring seasons were a pain because we could never feed as often as we liked. Sometimes the other members of the guard would get out of the city for a few days and go traditionally hunting, but neither Jane nor I were much into that.

Jane turned and strode out of the hall. I had to lengthen my pace to keep up with her. The others said I was like her shadow, were she moved, I moved. And that was true, to a point, but no one got me like Jane did, and she was the only person I was actually close to. And it was better than spending my time wandering the halls. I knew Demetri and Felix were the same, they were the first guard here and arrived within a short time of each other, and so became close while the rest of us trickled in. I guess if you didn't have a soul-mate; a close friend was just as good.

It was almost an hour after Jane announced she was thirsty that Heidi returned with the unsuspecting tourists. It almost made me sad, knowing that we had sealed their fate to a horrible death, and knowing their loved-ones and family members would never know what happened to them.

Almost.

"Food's here," Felix announced, knocking twice on my door

Jane had not returned to her room, instead staying with me.

I glanced at Jane and she almost looked happy. Her normally burgundy eyes had faded to a deep black, and I assumed mine looked the same. I found it slightly amusing that humans seemed to fear us when he had black eyes then when we were full.

Again, we walked down the hallway. It was unusually silent, save for the sound of the shoes clicking on the cobblestone floor. If I listened hard enough, I could hear the sounds of the humans walking to their doom a few metres away from us. Jane smiled, she looked almost angelic.

By the time we entered the room, most of the group had already been killed. I assumed there were around fifty humans in the room, and most of the Volturi were here. I estimated the group was fifty strong, the first sign of the tour season returning. And of the fifty, more than half were already dead.

And we were only metres behind them.

I looked at Jane; she appeared to be selecting her pick in her mind- which was something we all tried to do, in order to avoid arguments that could end in bloodshed, figuratively.

I scanned the room. Few were actually still alive. Jane danced off, most likely heading to the first of her victims. I finally selected a young, brunette haired girl. She, unlike most of the people I could only assume were her family, was still alive, and she was trying to back into the wall, her eyes wide with fear. I noticed Renata moving in her direction, but I walked a few paces ahead of her, holding my hand up. We were only a few metres from the girl.

"This one's mine," I said simply

Renata simply nodded, and glared at the girl slightly, who tried to shrink further into the wall. Her chocolate brown eyes were no longer full of fear; rather resignation to her fate. She smiled sadly at me, as if she was forgiving me for what she knew was about to happen.

I stepped forward, ready to delve into my meal, until I saw a hand in front of my chest, holding me into place.

I turned, snarling, before I saw it was Aro.

I began to speak, before I noticed Aro's eyes. They were not focused on me, but on the girl. It was intense, as if he was trying to decide something. He appeared to make up his mind, because he turned towards me.

"She's special." He said

I glanced back at the girl, who yet again tried to shrink back into the wall. But something in her eyes told me she understood that, in a way, we were going to save her, although still doing something cruel.

"I can't do it," I replied

By this time, the hall was quiet, save for the gulping sounds. I heard Jane skip up beside me.

I looked at my sister, her eyes were a dull red; she had already finished her first.

"What's the problem?" She asked, looking sharply at the young girl

"She's special," Aro repeated, "I'm going to change her."

"Oh, come on." Came Caius' voice, "Another one?"

Aro ignored his brother, and stepped closer to the girl.

He smiled at her, "I'm doing you a favour."

Her scream pierced the air. It was shrill, full of pain. The noise alerted the others; all turned their heads to the girl who had now fallen to the ground, whimpering in pain.

Aro instructed a few guard who had already fed to move her out of the hall, with strict restrictions for others to go near her.

_He seemed determined to keep this one alive_, I noted, _she must be very special_

"Come on, Alec, I saved a few." Jane tugged at my arm

I pushed all thoughts about the young girl who was about to join us, and focused on what we did best.

Kill.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hoped you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. As I said, it's a little different from the first one, so I'd be eternally grateful if you kept your minds open. So yeah, review, and you'll get another chapter. This is something I want to keep writing, and I hope you like it too!

**BraveRadin**


End file.
